The present invention relates to an actuatable dosing or metering mechanism with an actuating pusher or trigger for dispensing a measured quantity or unit of a flowable substance from a container, particularly a dosing or atomizing pump, during each actuating stroke.
Such dosing mechanisms are used for the most varied purposes and dispensing materials, including for medical purposes. They can be dosing or atomizing pumps, which deliver and dispense, as well as optionally atomize, one unit or quantity of the material during each pump stroke. However, the dosing mechanism can also be in the form of dosing valves, which are fitted to the container with an internal pressure and open an actuation for dispensing a given quantity and then closed again.
The quantity or units dispensed during an actuating stroke can be kept constant within relatively narrow limits in the case of a suitable construction of the dosing mechanism, so that it is also possible to dose those pharmaceutical substances whose action is dependent on the dose. However, it has not hitherto been possible to prevent, through error, underdosing or overdosing by too few or too many actuating strokes, or administration of doses for excessively long periods, or in the incorrect order.